depth_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Shark Species
Great White Carcharodon carcharias The Great White is as large as he is dangerous. Being both slow-moving and hard-hitting the Great White will continue his onslaught as bullets and spears sail his way. This species specializes in aggressive tactics, with the highest durability of all sharks. Its active ability is Juggernaut. Juggernaut While active, the Great White takes reduced damage from all sources. * Tier 1: Duration: 3s, Damage Reduction: 30% * Tier 2: Duration: 3s, Damage Reduction: 40%, Ignores tranquilizing effects. * Tier 3: Duration: 3s, Damage Reduction: 50%, Ignores all crowd control effects for the duration. Trivia * The Great White in the game is unusually large, being about 6-7 meters long, near the same length as "El Monstruo de Cuba", the largest Great White in recorded history, captured in 1945. * The great white shark has been known to attack humans and has been involved in and blamed for more attacks than any other shark, making it one of the most dangerous sharks. * Though they do occasionally attack humans, it is most often a case of an investigation. Great whites often perform test bites, comparatively more gentle bites that allow the shark to determine whether something offers any decent food value. These test bites can, however, be devastating to a weak human body and blood and limbs can be lost. Tiger Galeocerdo cuvier The Tiger is a real man-eater, and his striped hide makes him hard to spot. With a solid build and powerful muscles, the Tiger is adaptable to a wide variety of strategies ranging from hit-and-run to all-out aggression. The Tiger is probably the all-rounder of the shark species, having balanced speed and toughness. Its active ability is Adaptive Hide. Adaptive Hide The Tiger puts its striped hide to use, allowing it to slip in and out of combat undetected by tracking devices. * Tier 1: Duration: 2s * Tier 2: Duration: 3s * Tier 3: Duration: 5s Trivia * Tiger sharks are registered as one of the most dangerous sharks to humans, only rivaled by the great white and a rival itself of the bull shark. * Despite their hostile reputation, they are very curious sharks and often attempt to investigate divers and cameras. * They obtain their ferocious name from their striking patterns of bars and stripes. This skin pattern is actually more vivid in juveniles and it will gradually fade as the shark matures. Mako Isurus oxyrinchus The Mako may be the smallest of the trio, but don't let that trick you; he's fast as hell and twice as mean. With a sleek but fragile frame, the Mako is built for speed and agility. Makos specialize in hit-and-run predation, moving quickly enough to surprise divers before they can react. Its active ability is Mark Prey. Mark Prey The Mako applies a Mark to the diver it is facing. If the target dies while the Mark is active, the Mako is granted bonus Evolution Points. * Tier 1: Duration: 5s, Evolution Point Bonus: 5 * Tier 2: Duration: 10s, Evolution Point Bonus: 10, Cooldown: 12s * Tier 3: Duration: 15s, Evolution Point Bonus: 15, Cooldown: 6s Hammerhead Sphyrna mokarran The Great Hammerhead fights tooth and nail as he thrashes and bashes prey to a crimson pulp. Unique to the Hammerhead is the ability to passively crush enemies, fast and direct hits into any solid object will cause prey in his jaws to take damage proportional to the force. Its active ability is Relentless Force. Relentless Force The Hammerhead regains stamina by impacting any solid object. The stamina received is proportional to the speed and angle of the hit. * Tier 1: Duration: 4s * Tier 2: Duration: 6s * Tier 3: Duration: 6s, Now additionally gives HP back. Tips: * The Hammerhead is a difficult shark to utilize on all maps since its damage does not come from simple thrashing, but rather ramming divers into walls and objects. A straight, full speed tackle into a wall will almost instantly kill any diver caught between the Hammerhead and its goal. * The Hammerhead shark does not rival any of the other sharks in pure stats but rather excel in its nature of quickly killing of divers then moving on to the next. * While Relentless Force might not seem all that great compared to the rest of the sharks, it's key to mastering the Hammerhead. The kick in stamina lets you go on a rampage, smashing one diver after the next. * The Hammerhead is an all-out attacker. Try and build up enough speed and lunge at a diver to reach max velocity before impacting a wall. The upgrade 'Powerful Tail' grants The Hammerhead a more flexible approach even when speed your speed isn't at it's best. Recommended Evolutions: * Headstrong * Placoid Scales * Adrenal Glands * Powerful Tail * Nimble Finned Trivia: * Most hammerhead sharks, compared to other sharks, are typically more social during the day and hunt alone at night. Some, however, spend more time alone, such as the great hammerhead depicted in the game. * The Hammerhead shark's unusually shaped head (called a cephalofoil) is not actually for bashing or ramming prey as the game suggests, but rather it provides the shark with 360-degree vision and great electroreception capabilities. It does, however, use its head occasionally to pin down rays, which they then devour, venomous barb and all. Thresher Alopias vulpinus '' The Thresher doesn't look notably dangerous with its unassuming jaws, however, its true weapon is a long, blade-like tail capable of lacerating and disorienting multiple preys at once. Tail Lash The Thresher damages all nearby prey and temporarily disables flashlights by snapping its tail like a whip to create a pressure expansion. * Tier 1: 40 Damage * Tier 2: 50 Damage, Breaks walls * Tier 3: 60 Damage, Breaks walls and consumables Tips: * The Thresher is about as durable as the Mako, yet has none of the thrash-damage that his aforementioned rival has. Utilize its '''Tail Lash' to the best extent. * Diving in and out in quick succession lets a Thresher use his quick damage to take down his target then escaping, much like the Mako. * The Thresher has a unique passive feature. Thrashing a diver around makes the Thresher violently swing around his tail, damaging divers as long as they stand in the range. It also has the added bonus of both being terrifying and hilarious as it, in a goofy manner, scrunches up and flails around, making it difficult to land a shot. Recommended Evolutions: * Vitalized Frenzy * Nimble Finned * Razor Fins * Powerful Tail * Hangry Trivia: * The Thresher shark might seem like a creature out of fantasy, but rest assured, it is an actual shark. Also known as a Fox shark, it has two relatives, Pelagic Thresher and Bigeye Thresher. The shark depicted in the game is a Common Thresher shark, the largest of the known thresher sharks. * When a Thresher shark hunts, it uses its tail to lash and snap against schools of fish, stunning and/or killing lots of fish at once, leaving the shark to feed at its own pace. * Thresher sharks are not aggressive to humans and no real records of deaths are attributed to thresher sharks. There is one record of a provoked Thresher attack happening but never resulted in any deaths. * Thresher sharks, as well as its two relatives in the Alopias genus, are listed as vulnerable to extinction by World Conservation Union since 2007 (IUCN). * The fastest known tail-snap done by a Thresher shark was measured up to 80 miles per hour (30 miles per hour is the average) Bull Carcharhinus leucas The Bull shark is a medium threat with an anger problem, making it an aggressive and unpredictable foe. Though it lacks immediate force, the Bull's true strength lies in its ability to Enrage, temporarily becoming one of the strongest beasts in the sea. Enrage Releasing rage built from nearby diver activity, the Bull proportionally gains up to 160% Health, 200% Stamina, and 166% Damage. * Tier 1: Duration: 4s, 100% Rage Gain, Cooldown: 15s * Tier 2: Duration: 4s, 120% Rage Gain, Cooldown: 12s * Tier 3: Duration: 4s, 140% Rage Gain, Cooldown: 8s Tips: * The Bull shark does not have the same direct power as the Great White or Tiger shark has but makes up for it using its Enrage mechanic. * Trying to dive in and out as Bull is a very effective strategy since it can quickly give itself temporary health and stamina through Enrage. * Communication is important when playing Bull since it has a harder start than others. Asking your teammate to take the first pick/engage will give you a quick boost of rage, helping you out in the early game. * Using Enrage while poisoned or bleeding from a diver could give you just enough time to get a seal or stop bleeding. Recommended Evolutions: * Vitalized Frenzy * Blood Feast * Placoid Scales * Blood Rage * Hangry Trivia: * The bull shark, similar to the in-game depiction, is a very aggressive shark and is known to have higher testosterone levels than any other animal, making it one of the most aggressive animals on the planet. As a matter of fact, this aggressiveness makes them even more dangerous and prone to taste-test humans more often compared to most other sharks. * The Bull shark is one of few sharks in the world that can survive in freshwater. There are however sharks who can live, short-term, in mixtures of salt- and freshwater. * The Bull shark gets its name for its habit of headbutting prey before and during an attack and its aggressive nature. Goblin Mitsukurina owstoni The Goblin is best known for its terrifying extendable jaw packed full of needle-like teeth, and it's distinct surfboard-shaped like nose. Although sluggish in nature, the Goblin makes up for this in combat with its intimidating appearance known to incite panic in divers. Terrify Strikes fear in the divers, causing them to hallucinate another goblin shark. * Tier 1: Hallucination Health: 1 * Tier 2: Hallucination Health: 60 * Tier 3: Hallucination Health: 120 Oceanic Whitetip Carcharinus longimanus The Oceanic Whitetip stalks the open seas and has been involved in a number of major incidents with shipwreck survivors. Often seen living in a mutualistic relationship with pilot fish, the Oceanic Whitetip and its friends live and die together. Attack/Protect The Whitetip's pilot fish switch between assisting in attacking prey and protecting the shark. * Tier 1: Attack: 32 damage per second, Protect: 30% damage reduction * Tier 2: Attack: 40 damage per second, Protect: 40% damage reduction * Tier 3: Attack: 48 damage per second, Protect: 50% damage reduction Blue Prionace glauca The Blue is a nimble shark with a unique sense of smell. Smelling out delicious prey, the Blue can help other sharks heal, or perform its own hit and run attacks. Bon Appétit Applies a Mark to the diver the Blue is facing. If the target dies while the Mark is active, the killer heals a portion of its health instantly. * Tier 1: Mark Duration: 6s, Amount Healed: 30, Cooldown: 12s * Tier 2: Mark Duration: 12s, Amount Healed: 60, Cooldown: 12s * Tier 3: Mark Duration: 18s, Amount Healed: 90, Cooldown: 12s Lemon Negaprion brevirostris The Lemon is a master of stalking its prey, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Stalk The Lemon begins stalking its prey, becoming difficult to see until it attacks or takes damage. Striking from Stalking gives increased thrash damage for a short duration. * Tier 1: Thrash Damage: 110%, Cooldown: 20s * Tier 2: Thrash Damage: 120%, Cooldown: 18s * Tier 3: Thrash Damage: 130%, Cooldown: 15s General Tips: * Picking the correct evolutions for your shark can, and probably will be difficult without extensive experience with different diver mentalities, players, weapons, and upgrades. * Even though "Recommended Evolutions" state the most useful evolutions, Hangry, Nimble Finned, and Double Time are always useful on all sharks in varying degrees (such as Nimble Finned being relatively useless on Great White). * It's worth spending time learning all maps, not only for getting used to different routes for clever picks but to remember health, ammo stations, breakable walls, diver camping spots and how to counter them. Trivia: * Actual sharks cannot swim backward, straight up, or straight down as depicted in this game. The reason being that the pectoral fins of a shark are very rigid and cannot bend upwards like most species of fish. * Sharks generally do not kill humans as often as media depicts. Only three species in this game have a double-digit number of attributed fatalities, that being the Great White, Tiger, and Bull sharks. * Despite some shark species being referred to as males in their descriptions. Some sharks in the game are anatomically female, as they lack the fin claspers that are characteristic of male sharks, and are often larger than real-world males tend to be (females are larger than males across most species). Glitches & Bugs: * The Thresher has a very agile jiggle bone that acts as its tail. Lunging while turning quickly and backpedaling causes the tail to get stuck inside the shark's own body. Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Bull